What is the least three-digit positive integer that has 2, 5 and 7 as factors?
Since 2, 5, 7 are pairwise relatively prime (meaning that no two of them share a prime factor), we must find the least three-digit positive integer that is divisible by $2\cdot5\cdot7=70$. That integer is $70\cdot2=\boxed{140}$.